AMD
by Eureca
Summary: Sou péssima em resumos,mas vamos lá. Alvo e Minerva tem a missão de criar seus trigêmeos em meio a ascensão de Voldemort. Selecionados para a Sonserina juntamente com os "amiguinhos" Bellatrix Black e Lucius Malfoy,os Dumbledore tornam-se o foco de inveja na escola,ainda mais quando Athena Dumbledore,desfila com o namorado,Severo Snape. História romântica e louca,coments please
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts - 3:00 A.M.**

-Alvo?

Os únicos sons ainda eram de sua respiração continua e calma, indicando o estado de sono.

Tenho receio e pena ao mesmo tempo do que estou prestes a fazer, mas é mais forte que eu...

-Alvo meu bem acorde...

-Alvo está desligado ou fora da área de cobertura...

Não consigo evitar o riso diante da voz groge de Alvo que nunca perdia o bom humor mesmo sendo acordado em meio a uma madrugada gélida, tipicamente inglesa.

-Querido...eu quero uma coisa...

Observo conforme Alvo situa-se de onde está e esfrega os olhos como se para espantar o sono para logo me fitar.

Aqueles olhos azuis tão doces e ao mesmo tempo tão misteriosos traziam confusão nesse momento, poderia-se dizer que pela hora, ou frio, excesso de trabalho agora que havia pouco tempo desde que Alvo havia sido nomeado diretor da escola...

-O que você precisa Min?

- Eu quero pêssegos.

-Pêssegos Min? A essa hora? Onde vou encontrar isso?

-Seu irmão serviu uma bebida a uma mulher hoje mais cedo...ele tem pêssegos no bar.

-Min não pode esperar até de manhã? Está tão frio, é tão mais preferível ficar aqui, no quentinho, abraçadinho com você...

O cheiro de Alvo era algo único que conseguia me acalmar sem o menor esforço. Tinha obviamente a essência de limão em virtude da demasiada ingestão de coisas deste sabor, mas tinha o cheiro de seu shampoo, seu perfume, tudo nele era único, mas até seu cheiro essa noite me dava a impressão de ser de pêssegos.

-Alvo começo a achar que me casei com o irmão errado...

-Meu amor...se fosse Aberforth no meu lugar eu lhe garanto que ele lhe diria: Quem está grávida é você não eu então se vire.

-Alvo não fale assim de seu irmão.

-Falo porque o conheço gatinho, mas enfim, espero que ele me deixe ao menos dizer o que quero uma hora dessas batendo em sua porta...

Eu sorria pois teria meu desejo realizado mas ao mesmo tempo me doia ter de fazer Alvo aparatar com esse frio até Hogsmeade.

Um singelo chute em minha barriga me lembrava do motivo pelo qual eu queria pêssegos.

-Acalmem-se papai já volta.

Certamente minha vida havia se tornado um turbilhão no último ano.

Desde que Dippet havia anunciado sua aposentadoria, o Profeta diário estampava meu rosto em suas publicações como o futuro diretor de Hogwarts, mesmo que isso ainda não fosse oficial. Com o anuncio oficial eu mal tinha tempo para responder as inúmeras corujas que chegavam diariamente, na maioria das vezes me felicitando, outras de pais "indicando" melhorias na estrutura de ensino da escola.

Outras ainda mais ousadas apelavam para a politica do puro sangue, afirmando que eu deveria como um bruxo influente, retirar todos os mestiços e "sangues ruins" de Hogwarts...tais cartas eram lançadas imediatamente no fogo da lareira onde queimavam até não deixarem quaisquer tipo de rastros.

Minha politica sempre fora de que todos com sangue mágico tem direito a educação assim como os trouxas tem direito ao nosso respeito por fazerem as mesmas coisas que nós, porventura, sem magia.

(a quem não sabe trouxas é o nome que se dá a nós, seres simplesmente mortais, sem qualquer tipo de magia / sangues ruins são filhos de trouxas mas que nasceram com magia / mestiços são filhos de bruxos com trouxas)

No meio desse turbilhão de acontecimentos estava meu casamento.

Jamais me arrependeria de ter casado com Minerva, porém seu gênio nos últimos dois meses estava realmente começando a me preocupar...

Nunca havia visto minha mulher chorando por bobagem, e simplesmente era isso o que acontecia.

Seu apetite sexual havia tornado-se um tanto quanto maior, porém eu jamais iria reclamar sobre isso..

notava seus seios mais fartos e sua cintura sempre bem marcada ficar mais redondinha, mas não ousaria falar qualquer coisa do gênero tendo em vista que lembrava-me muito bem do que acontecia a meu pai quando ele falava sobre o corpo de minha mãe...

Desejos, tonturas...

3 meses depois Minerva fora levada a Saint Mungus com desmaios repentinos.

Fui chamado por flu por um dos curandeiros que pedia imediatamente minha presença no hospital.

Corujas, ministério e demais coisas teriam de esperar, minha "vida" precisava de mim.

Minerva estava pálida, havia pelo que me informaram, recebido uma poção vitamínica há poucos minutos e em breve estaria melhor.

Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto eu me aproximava.

-O que houve gatinho?

-Me senti um pouco fraca e acordei com Slughorn me fazendo cheirar uma de suas poções.

-Min...já lhe disseram alguma coisa? Onde está o médico?

-Já me disseram sim, não se preocupe Al, estou ótima, estamos ótimos.

-Estamos?

Por um momento minha mente não foi capaz de assimilar a informação...talvez por estar demasiadamente nervoso por ver Minerva naquela cama, ou simplesmente por ser lento de raciocínio.

-Teremos de arrumar mais um quarto senhor diretor.

Meu sorriso era de orelha a orelha, me inclinava até o rosto de minha esposa beijando-a seguidamente ainda sentindo o gosto da poção brevemente em seus lábios.

-Uma mini Min...estou tão feliz meu amor...

O que inicialmente se mostrava uma mini Min se mostrou uma mini Min e dois Mini Alvos.

Meus pais enlouqueceram com a ideia de 3 netos de uma única vez.

Meus sogros de igual forma.

Aberforth vibrava com a ideia de estragar os 3 sobrinhos.

7 meses haviam se passado já e Minerva estava a meus olhos mais linda do que nunca.

Obviamente a dificuldade de se locomover devido ao peso da barriga já era grande no 8° mês, mas seu sorriso era maior do que nunca.

Passavamos horas nos finais de semana apenas "conversando" com nossos bebês, sentindo sua barriga se mover, algumas vezes até mesmo causando desconforto a ela, mas estavamos na reta final...

Agora cá estava eu, às 3 horas da manhã diante do bar de meu irmão que ainda estava aberto e movimentado mesmo com o frio e o avançado da hora.

-Alvo? Minerva o enxotou de casa irmão?

-Não Aberforth, ela quer pêssegos e a culpa é sua.

-Minha porque miserável de uma figa? A mulher é sua não minha.

-Hm..quer dizer que é verdade então, o grande Alvo Dumbledore vai ser papai.

-Aurélia, há quanto tempo! Sim serei pai, em dose tripla!

Aurélia era praticamente como se fosse da família, tinha a mesma idade de Abe, e assim como ele, nunca se casara. Seus pais eram amigos dos nossos o que nos fez crescermos praticamente juntos, mas isso não aplacava os ciumes de Minerva...

-Felicite sua esposa, mas, faze-lo sair a essa hora para buscar pêssegos...ela deve ser uma esposa muito má...

-Não, pelo contrário, é a melhor que eu poderia ter pedido a Deus.

-Aqui estão seus pêssegos, agora xô, pare de espantar minha cliente-la com essa sua cara de sono.

-Obrigado Abe, te devo essa.

-Vou anotar.

-Tchau Alvo.

-Adeus Aurelia.

Por mais respeito que eu tivesse por Aurelia, sabia que sua língua era afiada. Sabia que ela buscava um posto de poder no mundo mágico, já havia tentado se jogar para mim logo após a derrota de Grindelwald, porém meu coração já pertencia a Minerva, desde que eu a vira melhor dizendo, porém parecia que minha amiga não havia desistindo em tudo.

Aparatei de volta a Hogwarts para encontrar Minerva a conversar com sua barriga enquanto o cheiro de óleo que ela usava para evitar a desidratação da pele penetrava em meus sentidos.

Seu cheiro era único, mas era realçado com o uso do óleo de flores brancas e pimenta.

Sorrindo ela esticava os braços em direção a sacola em minhas mãos.

-Me daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**5 anos depois.**

-Mãe o Ariel jogou terra no meu cabelo

-Mentira mãe

-É verdade Sim eu vi

O barulho das ondas, o cheiro de maresia, a suave brisa, o  
toque do sol em minha pele era incrivelmente relaxante. Havia conseguido  
convencer Alvo a tirar férias, apelando por nossos filhos, um golpe baixo  
admito, mas eu assim como meus pequenos necessitávamos de um período longe de Hogwarts.

O hawai parecia exótico demais no inicio, mas se provou um  
local paradisíaco e com imensas fontes de gastos de energia a meus pequeninos  
que passavam horas a correr pelas brancas areias ou nas águas cristalinas da  
imensa praia. O local era praticamente deserto a não ser por outras famílias ao  
nosso redor mas que pareciam tão relaxadas quanto nós, nem ao menos se dando ao  
trabalho de observar a luta de 3 bruxinhos ao seu redor.

-Querem parar quietos por 5 minutos por favor?

-Mãe eu to com fome

-Athena você acabou de comer,parece seu pai.

- O que tem eu?

Alvo parecia ao mesmo tempo relaxado e pouco a vontade com roupas  
de banho. Havia um considerável tempo desde a última vez que ele havia ido a  
praia, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele estava se divertindo tanto quanto as  
crianças.

-Seus filhos estão com fome

-De novo? Acabamos de almoçar

-Mas eu to com fome pai

-Pesque então um peixe e vamos come-lo ok?

Praticamente no mesmo instante os três atiravam-se novamente  
a água cristalina a procura de peixes. Apolo,Ariel e Athena sabiam que não  
poderiam usar magia na frente de trouxas por isso tentavam agarrar os peixes  
com as próprias mãozinhas pequenas enquanto os mesmos nadavam cada vez mais  
profundamente em direção ao oceano.

-Acha que eles estão se divertindo?

-Claro Alvo,eles estão amando, obrigada por concordar em vir  
conosco.

-Seus pedidos são uma ordem minha deusa.

Já estávamos casados há mais de 10 anos mas olhar nos olhos  
de Alvo me trazia a mesma sensação de quando éramos namorados, como se no mundo  
houvéssemos apenas nós dois.

Sua barba estava maior mesmo com meus pedidos para que ele a  
tirasse.

-Me traz um ar de respeito Min...

-E me arranha o rosto Al

-Eu não tenho barba querida cunhada.

-Aberforth você não tem outra coisa pra fazer?

-Nesse exato momento não irmão ingrato

-Ingrato pq?

-Eu cuido dos bebês enquanto vocês deixam a escola em dia.

-E te agradeço imensamente por isso Abe

-Não há de que Minerva, sabe como adoro essas crianças como  
se fossem minhas

-Mas não são

-Alvo!

-Só estou defendendo o que é meu!

-TIO ABE!

-Meus diabinhos onde estavam?

-Pescando – responderam em uma só voz

- Como vão conseguir  
pescar sem varinha?

-Sem magia Aberforth,  
há trouxas na área.

-Minerva cuide de seu marido que eu cuido de meus sobrinhos.

-Tio o que ele está fazendo?

A voz de minha afilhada era clara como um cristal, seus  
olhinhos azuis curiosos e atentos observando um surfista que saia do mar em  
direção a orla. Observava Alvo e Minerva conversarem distraídos e conjurei uma  
prancha improvisada. Sabia que magia fora dos limites e ainda em frente a  
trouxas era digna de punição,mas o mundo mágico tinha tendência a passar a mão  
por cima de tudo quando se tratava dos trigêmeos, ainda mais pelo ministro ser  
o padrinho de Apolo...

-Vou ensinar vocês a surfarem!

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As horas passavam e Apolo se mostrava um excelente surfista  
mirim, conseguindo ficar em cima da prancha por alguns minutos.

Ariel sempre fora mais tímido mas mesmo assim ria alto a  
cada próprio tombo.

Athena entristecia-se pois não conseguia ficar em pé nas  
primeiras tentativas mas era mais teimosa do que os irmãos, conseguindo no  
final do dia ficar um pouco em pé para meu orgulho, afinal eu era seu padrinho!

-Vamos crianças está na hora!

-Aquilo é uma prancha?

-É sim Min.

-Desde quando seu irmão surfa Alvo?

-Ele tinha uma prancha quando chegou aqui?

-Alvo Dumbledore seu irmão está levando meus filhos para o  
mal caminho!

-Eu te avisei para que não tivéssemos trazido ele.

-As crianças o adoram!

-Por que será?

-Querem parar de picuinha vocês dois, seus filhos são  
esportistas natos!

-E você um cara de pau Abe!

-Ah Alvo isso nunca foi novidade.

Por mais que eu tentasse me manter sóbria Aberforth era uma  
pessoa alegre e espontânea, eu entendia pq meus filhos o amavam e, eles ainda  
eram tão jovens para preocupações...tão crianças, tão meus...


	3. Chapter 3

Comentários fazem uma autora muito feliz *-* Por favor expressem elogios,criticas,sugestões e afins. Gosto de conhecer meus leitores,se tiverem histórias postadas aqui tb,mandem o link que irei comentar ^^

Nada me pertence,a não ser a doida história,os personagens são todos da linda and diva JK.

Esqueci de mencionar no inicio...os pais de Dumbledore são vivos,e só existem Alvo e Aberforth como filhos.

**3 anos depois**

-Eu sou um inútil mãe, deveria ter vindo com uma placa junto  
a mim gravada: PERIGO!

-Alvo Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore jamais repita isso novamente ou esqueço que já és um adulto e  
lhe ensino boas maneiras!

-EITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA  
nois

Isso ai mãe, senta a vassoura mesmo!

-Abe fica quieto pelo amor de Deus,parece que não conhece sua mãe meu filho...

- Abe se não ajuda não atrapalha meu filho.

-Sou um anjo mamãe sempre fui, agora o seu filho modelo, primeira classe, ordem de  
Merlin, grande feiticeiro, bruxo chefe, cacique supremo pela confederação  
internacional dos bruxos e blábláblá...é quem deixou o filho despencar da  
vassoura.

-Aberforth você sabe que não foi por querer!

-Minerva minha querida cunhada, acho que a falta de equilíbrio de Alvo é genético e  
afetou o pobre Apo...

-ESTUPEFASA!

-PROTEGO!

Mesmo havendo sido rápido Aberforth fora arremessado contra uma parede no corredor do  
hospital antes de qualquer um poder fazer algo a respeito.

-Alvo pelo amor de Deus controle-se meu amor..

-Minerva me perdoe, esse insano me tira do sério!

Eu tinha medo por Aberforth, mesmo amando incondicionalmente Alvo eu sabia de seu  
poder e do quão perigoso ele se tornava quando bravo. Temia por todos, até  
mesmo pelo próprio Alvo pois o remorso o corroia depois.

-Dumbledore por Merlin, entendo que estejas nervoso mas destruir meu hospital não irá  
ajuda-lo em nada!

-Desculpe Mayke, apenas meu irmão não sabe quando ficar quieto.

-Apolo já tomou o Esquelesce, ele e os outros, em breve estarão saindo.

-Não quero nem pensar na dor que ele está sentindo... tão pequenininho Minerva,  
nunca mais vou tirar os olhos deles.

-Acalme-se Dumbledore, isso só vai os fazer mais fortes.

-Olá Abraxas, como está Lucius?

-Pela oitava vez tomando Esquelesce só esse mês.

-Você fala como se tivesse orgulho disso.

-Querida Lucius é uma criança saudável e bagunceira, é normal acontecer.

-Junte isso as minhas filhas e estamos aqui.

-Druella vocês por aqui também!

-Sim Minerva, diferente de sua Athena minha Bella ama quadribol, vive caindo.

-São crianças, é normal se machucarem.

-Os fracos se machucam, toca aqui irmã.

-Ariel e Athena quietos os dois.

-Ah mãe, nem estamos fazendo nada...

-Mais um piu voltam para casa os dois!

-Eu os levo,aqui está uma chatice mesmo!

-Fica longe dos meus filhos Aberforth estou avisando...

-Pode ficar tranqüilo sargento, vou deixá-los inteiros!

Foi por muito pouco mas consegui segurar a mão de Alvo antes que ele novamente  
apontasse a varinha ao próprio irmão, e dessa vez eu tinha plena certeza pela  
fúria em seus olhos que não seria apenas um feitiço estuporante que Aberforth  
receberia. Abracei méis filhos fortemente mesmo sabendo que eles estariam  
seguros no cabeça de javali eu sentia um sentimento de perda a cada vez que  
eles saiam de minhas vistas.

-Tchau mãe, te amo.

-Tchau meus bebes, comportem-se;

-Tchau pai, fica calmo ok?

-Ok meus amores, venham aqui venham...

Alvo os levantava nos braços com água nos olhos, eu sentia sua frustração por não  
ter podido parar a queda de Apolo,mas sabia que ele iria começar a lidar melhor  
com esse tipo de coisas depois de conversar com Abraxas, tendo em vista que  
Lucius era dos amiguinhos o que mais se machucava.

Conseguimos sair do hospital já eram mais de 11 horas da noite, Alvo levava Apolo  
adormecido em seu colo enquanto caminhávamos pelas ruas de Hogsmeade em direção ao cabeça de Javali que aparentava  
estar com poucos clientes essa noite.

-O que exatamente vocês acham que estão fazendo?

-Estamos trabalhando.

-Tio Abe vai dar 50 galeões para cada um.

-Se ele estiver vivo até o final da noite ele vai!

-Alvo!

-Minerva ele deu novamente a varinha dele as crianças,sabe que elas não podem usar  
varinhas até entrarem na escola,e isso é em apenas 2 anos!

-Mas não é do tio Abe!

-De quem é essa varinha, devolvam agora!

-É dele mãe! Ele disse que você estudou com ele!

-Boa noite Dumbledore, McGonagall...

-Devolvam a varinha dele agora Athena e subam para cima. Aberforth!

-Sim?

-Tome Apolo!

Sem qualquer tipo de gracejo ou palavra Aberforth tomava meu filho nos braços e  
carregava até o andar superior, juntamente com meus filhos enquanto meus olhos  
ainda não acreditavam no que viam a minha frente...não era possível, não ele  
estava sendo perseguido, não iria colocar a cara assim em plena Hogsmeade...

-O que quer aqui Riddle?

-Lord Voldemort por favor Dumbledore.

-Faça-me o favor,nunca irei chama-lo por isso.

-Seus filhos em contrapartida adoraram meu caro, disseram que é original, ainda me  
pediram ajuda para escolher um nome para eles próprios...


	4. Chapter 4

**O caso **

-Ela está blefando

-Acho que não

-Claro que ela está

-Nem fizemos nada demais.

-Thiago estava se divertindo!

-É!

-O que que a gente faz?

- Podíamos tentar a cara de cão sem dono...

-A mãe não cai mais nessa tem tempo Apolo!

-Vamos pedir ajuda ao vovô D.

-Ou vovô M.

-Telefones não funcionam em Hogwarts gênios.

-Então tio Abe!

-Tio Abe está encrencado ainda por causa do Vold...

-Não sei pq tanto escândalo..

-er o cara é legal

-também achei!

-Ele é doido, viram o que falam dele nos jornais?

-Já viram o que falam do tio Cornélio nos jornais?

-Sim, mas é diferente!

-Não é não, nós sabemos que é mentira pq o conhecemos! Não temos como saber se o "você  
sabe quem" é o Vold.

-Eu não acredito, o cara é maneiro!

-A varinha dele é estranha!

-Vocês pegaram a varinha dele?

-Vocês não ela!

-Cala boca Ariel

- Podíamos ir até tia Perenelle...

-Só papai pode aparatar em Hogwarts Ariel!

-Somos filhos dele devíamos poder também!

-Podíamos ficar invisíveis!

-Não podemos, ainda não estamos na escola, não vamos conseguir!

-Eu consigo!

-O QUE?

-É só prestar atenção em como papai faz!

-Athena não podemos fazer essas coisas!

-E não podemos ser animagos,mesmo assim somos!

-É diferente!

-Papai e mamãe sabem que somos animagos!

-Tio Cornélio também

-Mas somos jovens demais para isso lembram? Se podemos fazer isso podemos fazer  
muitas outras coisas também! Lembra do que o Vold disse Ariel!

-Claro que lembro, ele disse que eu seria capaz de manusear a espada de  
Gryffindor!

-Patético!

-Está com inveja só pq não o conheceu Apolo!

-Calem a boca vocês dois! Ele disse que somos filhos dos dois maiores bruxos de  
todos os tempos! Podemos fazer coisas que nem imaginamos!

-Tio Nicholas também diz isso!

-Papai diz que tio Nick é biruta!

-E todos falam isso do papai!

-Bando de invejosos!

-Isso ai!

-Mas ainda estamos presos...

-Verdade!

-Ela não vai falar nada!

-É a mãe Apolo, ela não é boazinha!

-Slugue!

-O que tem ele?

-Nos adora! Pode nos ajudar!

-E como vamos chamá-lo?

-Fawkes?

-Ele quase arrancou meu dedo da última vez que tentei enviar algo por ele!

-Claro você é homem, Fawkes não gosta de outros homens a não ser papai!

-Ele gosta do Nicolas!

-Nick é um fantasma seu tosco!

-Mas ele gosta mesmo assim!

-Ele tenta morder ele vocês quem nunca viram.

-TÁAAAAAA AINDA ESTAMOS AQUI!

-Vocês quem me ficam desfocando!

-Fica quieta Athena!

-Mais respeito comigo, nasci primeiro e sou a favorita!

-É uma chata isso sim!

-Vou contar pra mãe!

-Já aproveita e chama ajuda!

-PIRRAÇA!

-O que tem ela?Ele? Nunca sei o que é aquilo...

-Não importa o que é, se conseguirmos falar com ele/ela podemos sair daqui!

-Claro!Ela pode fazer bagunça e papai não vai chegar!

-Vão saber que fomos nós!

-COMO?

-Sempre somos nós lembra?

-Perseguição isso já!

-Er,Sirius faz coisas muito piores e não fica de castigo!

-Sirius é homem!

-E você é o que uma Veela?

-Não essa é você irmã!

-Não sou não!

-É sim, vovó é uma veela!

-Então vocês também são!

-SHIUUUUUU to escutando alguma coisa!

-Sai daí me deixa ver!

-Não eu cheguei primeiro!

-Não consigo ver nada!

-É a mãe!

-Alguém chegou?

-É o pai!

-Agora a porra ficou séria!

-CALA BOCA APOLO!

-Que que eu fiz agora?

-Não podemos falar palavras feias!

-Tio Abe fala!

-Ele é grande!

-Papai é maior que ele!

-Será que vamos ser maiores que tio Abe?

-Se sobrevivermos até lá...

-Nem fizemos nada demais não sei por que de estarmos com medo!

-Ela vai contar pro pai!

-Tá, mas não pode ser tão ruim assim...

-Athena...é o pai...não é como se alguém fosse contar pra mãe, ela surtar e depois passar,  
é o pai...

-Não me olha com essa cara vocês estavam juntos.

-Mas você quem disse!

-Não achei que fosse funcionar!

-Mas funcionou!

-Corre ele vem vindo!

-Pra onde?

-Debaixo da cama!

-Isso é muito infantil!

-Tem uma idéia melhor?

-LEVICORPUS!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA Oi pai!

-Divertido ficar de cabeça para baixo suas pestinhas?

-É legal!

-Eiiii minhas coisas!

-Aquilo é chocolate?

-Ariel sua mãe já disse que não pode comer chocolate!

-Ela já disse também que você não pode pai!

-ME RESPEITE QUE SOU SEU PAI MENINO!

-Eu to tonta!

-Como será que Tiago Potter estava depois de 5 minutos de cabeça pra baixo Athena  
McGonagall Dumbledore?

-Verde!

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Boa Apolo!

-De castigo os 3 até entrarem na escola!

-AH PAIII

-Sem vídeo-game!

-NÃO PAI!

-Sem ir a Hogsmeade sozinhos!

-PAI ISSO INJUSTO!

-Sem vassouras!

-ISSO É CRUELDADE PAI!

-ARIEL CALA BOCA!

-Não me manda calar a boca guria!

-Pai olha ele!

-QUIETOS OS 3, e vão essa semana com sua mãe comprar roupas de trouxas pois terão de ir  
a festa temática do ministério conosco e nem mais um piu!

-OK

-Liberacorpus.

-Alvo meu amor não acha que foi duro demais com as crianças?

-Min me dói também, mas isso é magia maldosa, me pergunto onde eles aprenderam  
isso...

-Seu irmão Sab...

-Não,falei a pouco com ele por flu e não foi ele.

-Como saber?

-Eu confio nele Min, mesmo sabendo o tipo de pessoas que ele recebe naquele bar eu confio  
a vida de meus bebês ao Abe, ele os ama muito para ensinar esse tipo de  
coisas...

-Mas então como?

-Tenho medo meu amor que assim como eles se tornam animagos com apenas 9 anos de  
idade, eles consigam burlar esquemas de segurança da biblioteca sem problemas.

-Alvo eles nem tem varinha ainda!

-Isso que eu temo Min, eles parecem indiferentes a ter...Voldemort estava certo ao  
dizer que temos três mentes geniais em casa.

-Ele é louco Alvo,não de bola ao que ele disse...

-Ele não mentiu Min, você mesma já viu o que nossos pequenos são capazes, e isso é  
apenas o começo...

Piu...piu  
piu piu...

-O que é isso?

-Isso o que?

Piu  
piu piu piu piu piu piu...

-Não está ouvindo?

Piu  
piu piu piu...

-Eu não acredito que vou ter que ir lá de novo!

Piu  
piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu...

-kkk o que é isso Alvo?

-Disse que mais um piu eles estariam de castigo o resto da vida?

-kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk um festival de pius kkkkkkkkkk

-EU VOU AI!

Piu..


End file.
